B-Day
by Distroyer
Summary: 2D pide un deseo en su cumpleaños. Lo desea con todo su corazón.


Me desperté muy temprano hoy. No porque quisiera, ni siquiera por mi alarma. Mis amigos Russel y Noodle fueron a buscarme a mi cuarto y me sorprendieron con un buen desayuno. Gritaron "¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños 2D!" Y yo de verdad me sentí muy agradecido con ellos por tan lindo detalle.

Me llevaron waffles en forma de corazón. Esos los preparo Noodle sin duda, y Russ fue tan generoso al hacer un par de huevos Benedictinos que sabe que son mis favoritos. Acompañaron eso con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y una rebanada de pan bañada en mantequilla y espolvoreada con azúcar.

Me acompañaron todo el rato mientras comía. Cuando terminé insistieron en que me duchara y así lo hice. Cuando salí del baño y regrese a mi recámara vi acomodada mi cama y sobre ella todo un conjunto de ropa nueva.

Baje con mis amigos ya vestido y ambos se vieron felices al ver cómo se me veían las prendas. Noodle se emocionó tanto que me tomó una pequeña sesión de fotos con su celular. Yo les pregunté entonces si acaso hoy nos pondríamos a ensayar para los próximos conciertos que se nos vienen. Ellos negaron de inmediato. "Nada de eso 2D, es tu cumpleaños y nos la pasaremos festejándote". Dijo Russel, y Noodle asintió para después agregar:"Hoy es tu día especial, todos nos tomaremos un descanso de los ensayos. No ensayar una vez no afectará en nada".

Mi mamá me llamó después de eso e igual me deseó un feliz cumpleaños. Le agradecí diciéndole lo mucho que extrañaba visitarla. Ella me dijo que más me valía hacerlo pronto o si no no podría darme mi regalo.

Mientras estaba en la llamada no me di cuenta que Ace llegó a la casa y se puso a platicar con mis amigos.

"Hey ¿Qué cuentas hermano? Ya estas viejo, felicidades". Dijo mientras estaba sentado cómodamente junto a los otros fumando un cigarro en actitud súper relajada.

"Si, gracias". Fue lo único que dije agregando después una risa simpática.

"Le dije a Ace que podía estar con nosotros todo el día, también festejará tu cumpleaños". Dijo Noodle.

"Ya quiero empezar". Dijo él. "Gracias de nuevo por invitarme, preciosa". A lo que Noodle sonríe restándole importancia.

"Genial". Respondí con entusiasmo.  
Ace me agrada, es muy fácil ser amigo suyo a pesar de que a veces me juega bromas, (no demasiado pesadas y en caso de que así fuera apuesto a que todos terminaríamos riéndonos. Después de todo no puedo odiarlo, tiene carisma) además de tener un largo historial de crímenes, consumo de drogas, no llevarse bien con la policía, ser un genio para mentir y un tramposo en el póquer. Pero asegura que ya ha dejado su mala vida en el pasado. Le creemos porque todos los viernes si es que ensaya con nosotros, se tiene que ir temprano para acudir a unos círculos de conversación de crimínales recibiendo ayuda profesional.

Aún no me queda claro como él y Noodle se conocieron. Tal vez en alguno de nuestros conciertos, o cuando ella estuvo desaparecida tanto tiempo, o si lo conoció en aquel Derby de hace unos días. Lo que sí sé es que ella lo invitó a unirse a nosotros para tocar el bajo. La verdad no lo hace mal, parece como si dedicará su vida a la música pero Ace dice que sólo es un hobby.

Ace conduce el auto que nos lleva hasta una pizzería donde todos comemos hasta saciarnos. Luego vamos al cine para ver la película de Deadpool 2.

Al salir pasamos un rato jugando bolos. No es mi fuerte, nunca pude hacer ninguna chuza pero al menos nos divertimos. Luego de ahí estuvimos un rato en el Arcade donde entre todos tuvimos una competencia de baile. Ace le cede la mitad de sus boletos a Noodle y la otra mitad a mi. "Vamos amigo, tienes suficientes tickets ahora, puedes pedir lo que quieras. Considéralo mi regalo". De nuevo se lo agradezco y Noodle y yo vamos a pedir nuestros premios. Nos fuimos contentos de ahí.

Al volver a casa de nuevo mis amigos me sorprenden con un pastel que tenían guardado en el refrigerador. Me dicen que pida mi deseo. Observo entusiasmado mi pastel con la vela encendida mientras pienso que deseo pedir. Luego los miro a ellos de nuevo y ya sé que es lo que quiero.

Como dije antes, Ace me agrada, pero lo que yo creo es que no se puede reemplazar lo irremplazable. Admito que cuando lo conocí al inicio creí que sería algún pariente lejano...pero después me di cuenta de que aunque son parecidos físicamente, al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes. No sé con qué intenciones es que Noodle lo invitó a unirse a la banda; Ace podrá ser tan genial como quiera y la pasamos bien con él; pero quizá hable sólo por mí al decir qué extraño la vibra que se sentía antes de que él llegara.

Me da miedo pensar que tal vez me equivoque, pero quiero creer que se lo llevaron injustamente, y sin pruebas suficientes para inculparlo,

Cierro los ojos antes de soplar la vela, y pido mi deseo. No se lo diré a nadie o si no no se volverá realidad.

"Deseo que él vuelva a casa. Por favor, por favor Murdoc, vuelve a casa".

* * *

 **Drabble: 889 palabras**

 **Como ya tenemos el D-Day ahora es el B-Day :v * ba dum tss ***  
 **Y bueno! Un día atrasado para escribir algo conmemorando el cumpleaños de 2D (ya está ruco, me da nostalgia y sentimiento pero bueno digamos que es más bien u ? c: lol)**  
 **En lo que a mí respecta de Ace (en serio donde habrá sido que Noods lo conoció ?) en verdad no lo odio (nmms we como lo pueden odiar si literal no ha hech A. DA (ni sabemos si en realidad es buena onda como me lo imagino o si es un hdp) peeeeero si admito que tengo sentimientos encontrados porque se me rompe el Cora /3 de que Murdoc no está. Pueden reemplazar a la Noodle, a Russel pero no al pepino :c y menos al cieguíto**

 **#IWantMurdocBack #BringMyPickleBack #FreeMurdoc! pero neta si nos salen con que todo fue trolleada o que Murdoc se fugó de la carcel secretamente desde hace un buen y anda prófugo viviendo una nueva vida ahora como "Jefferson Gutierritos" Jamie me voy a encabronar contigo por preocuparme en vano**


End file.
